Believe In Something
by PowPow1567
Summary: They get their happily-ever-after ending, but it doesn't happen as easy as they'd like.  Jackie/Hyde. AU post season 7 as I refuse to believe season 8 happened.


**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a Jackie/Hyde story. This story will eventually have a happy ending, it's just gonna be a rocky road getting there. The writers really messed up the eighth season so I'm choosing to ignore it and do my own take on what happened after season 7. This takes place a few months after the Chicago incident. We all know that Jackie and Hyde should've ended up together. I own nothing but the plot.

Anyway, happy readings!

* * *

><p>"Stop being such an uptight bitch!" Hyde yelled at Jackie trying to express his frustration. He knew that may have been kind of harsh but he didn't understand her borderline desperate need to cling to him and order him around all the time. Plus, he'd had a crappy day at work and he found out that Kelso had stolen his favorite stash. Hyde was in no mood to deal with his girlfriend.<p>

"Well, excuse me for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend on our anniversary," she retorted sarcastically. "_Oh shit! I forgot our anniversary- again_," he thought to himself, "_This cannot end well_." She glared at him with daggers in her eyes and suddenly, he was painfully reminded that tonight she'd chosen to wear her pointiest shoes. Not to mention the fact that he still had bruises on his shins from the last time he'd made her upset. "Jacks, wait. I didn't mean it like that," he waited for her to understand him. He knew she'd forgive him; she always does.

"Just forget it, Steven. Clearly, this," Jackie gestured between the two of them, "was a mistake. We never should've attempted to do this again. Nothing's changed- you're still the same Zen burnout with trust issues, and I'm still that hopelessly romantic and vain princess. I don't know why I though it would work this time!" Both of them were surprised by her outburst. Lately, they hadn't been fighting much due to the fact that they refused to deal with all the problems of their rapidly deteriorating relationship. It was easier for them to smoke, in Hyde's case, or shop, in Jackie's case, all their problems away rather than to have to talk about their issues. Ever since the incident in Chicago, both were reluctant to discuss anything that might perturb their sad excuse of a relationship. Hyde's mood quickly changed from shock to anger. He refused to let her make him look like the bad guy; she was the one who demanded too much from their relationship and especially from him.

"So you're just gonna give up on us like that?" He knew immediately from the pissed look on Jackie's face that he'd said the wrong thing; however, her beauty and the sparks in her eyes momentarily struck him. He had to admit that she was beautiful, even in her rage.

"How dare you," Jackie exclaimed, breaking Hyde out of his daze. "_I'm_ the one giving up? Steven, you've done absolutely nothing to help this relationship; I am always the one that makes all the effort to keep this going, but not anymore. Now, I'm done. I'm tired of trying and trying so hard to do this just for you to just blow me off and brush me aside every chance you get. It's time for me to stop living in my fantasy world and realize that you're not my knight in shining armor- maybe you never really were." At this, tears started spilling from her eyes. Hyde made his way over to her and wiped her tears carefully off with his thumbs. "Jackie, you can't mean that." There was no way she could. This was Jacqueline Beulah Burkhart. She'd said it herself; she was the definition of a hopeless romantic. It was what kept her running back to Kelso and him all these years. They'd had fights like these before and they'd broken up but she never stopped believing in him. She couldn't. No one else had ever believed in him like Jackie had. "But I do, Steven." Her heart was shattering into a million pieces and Hyde could do nothing to make it stop. But it wasn't like his heart was any better off.

"Jackie, you're just saying that to try to manipulate me. I know you don't mean it. You know that I care about you." He sighed, pacing across the basement. "Just tell me how to fix this. Do I need to buy you a present or…" he trailed off waiting for Jackie's response. He slumped down in his chair, the stress of this argument weighing him down.

"No, I can't tell you what to do anymore. You have to decide what you want for yourself. I'm not gonna push or force you to do anything anymore. Think, what do you want to do about this, about us?" "I, I don't know." She let out a short and cynical laugh. "Of course you don't. I can't believe I was half-expecting a response from you. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving, Steven. I hope you decide what to do before it's too late. Just know this-" He cut her off with a kiss. It was hot, and hard, and he'd put everything he feels for her into this kiss. He needed her to know that he loves her and he does want to be with her, even if he can't say it with words. He thought that the kiss was working- it had to- because she responded vigorously to his lips. It was a seductive dance of lips and tongues and he'd never be able to get enough of her and her taste. Suddenly, Jackie was five feet away from him and he was left holding his cheek in pain. She had never slapped him before.

"No, you can't do this to me," Jackie seethed, completely livid. "You don't get to treat me like crap and then kiss me to make up for it whenever you feel like it. It's not fair to me. I deserve more than this." "It's not like that, Jackie," he pleaded her. She was openly sobbing at this point so he went over to her again and reached for her. She flinched at his touch but didn't refuse it. He rubbed her arms up and down in an attempt to comfort her. Hyde leaned in close and rested his forehead against hers. "Jackie, please," he begged her. "I'm sorry, Steven," she whispered painfully and closed her eyes letting the last few tears fall, "I just can't do this anymore." She ran out of the basement before he could stop her.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This breakup felt different, worse. He headed towards his room and sat down on his bed, his head between his knees. His head reeling from everything that had just happened and he was terrified that this particular breakup seemed so definitive, so permanent. He couldn't help the feeling of dread that overcame him. "But you can't leave me, Jackie. I love you," he whispered to the overwhelmingly empty room. It's the only thing that runs through his mind until he fell into a restless and fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>Any ConCrit is accepted. Hope you liked it. Pretty please review. :)<p> 


End file.
